forbidden love
by seto priest girl
Summary: hiei wants a wife and oddly enough he picks keiko. He arranges her to be his wife can i marrige be bulit on nothing? a little OC in here. Btw i do not own yu-gi-oh, caseclosed or resdient either enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it own by funimation and yoshihro Togashi**

**Pairing:HieiXkeiko**

**rated: M for some lemen and for lanuge**

**sum: hiei wants a wife and oddly enough he picks keiko. He arranges her to be his wife can i marrige be bulit on nothing? a little OC in here. Btw i do not own yu-gi-oh, caseclosed or resdient either enjoy :3 **

**The forbin love**

**Chapter one: the girl**

**I was walking around looking for a decent women to be my wife. I found my self in a shoping center. I see a brown girl no a women running from a pack of guys i tag along to watch. She leads them into a ally and brace herself and get into some type of stance and yell at group of guys. "you want me? let see if your men enough to get me" **

**I'm shock to hear that from a sweet girl who once yuske's girl.**

**the 1st guy went at her who was the leader he pops his shirt a bit with a pissed off yet bring it on look on his ducks nd sweep his feet and brake his arm and throw the leader into the group.**

**they rush to there leader and called out "Rick!" they look at her then at there leader and carried him away i watch as they run like they seen a demend. keiko locks eyes on me and anger, sadness, and happenies was dancing in her eyes.**

**as soon as their gone she runs 2 me before Joey,yuugi, and Jimmy come to find her.**

**"what are you doing here? i thought you hate humans?"**

**whats your point" i ask **

**"what ever" she brushes me a side and hold her hand out and smacks a guy with poffy blond hair he looks pissed but a bit shocked at the same time.**

**"what the fuk is that for?" the blond ask**

**think about it use ur head"she says**

**the blond closed his eyes and started to think**

**he opens his eyes and locks on me and said "ok two 'hings. one sorry that jimmy and yug didn't help-"**

**the blond get round house kick by two boys "say that aging"**

**"and thats all u can think of" she says**

**ok i'm sorry and two who the guy with red eyes?"**

**she hufs and said "no body. moving on! where the fuck have you three been i had to take thouse thugs by myself!"  
><strong> 

**"srry we'll be here next time" 1 of them says**

**"I'm so sorry keiko I wishe we been here soon if jo didn't get in a fight with the teacher we bee here just before you had to fight" said as the black and brown haired boy bent down and pick up her bag**

**"no more fighting work on getting here all of you!"she says**

**"but thank you Jimmy for bening a gentil men like allways"**

**"so heie how have you been?" jimmy ask me **

**"same old same old"i replied**

**still looking for**_** him**_**?" yuugi said **

**"you know it" I said bitter **

**The blond stand up and scream at Jimmy and Yugi "you two each other"**

**"yes and so dose Jill and Rachel" they said togeather **

**The blond one was pissed I look over at keilko and she looks confused. Not about me knowing yugi, Jimmy, and her two girlfriends. **

**"Joey this is my old friend Hiei"**

**"Hiei this is Joey" yugi said**

**"I don't like him Keiko stay away from him" Joey said to her and went to grab her arm**

**"i wouldn't do that" yuugi said**

**"huh wh-" he said before I grab his arms and throw him threw the wall he falls threw wall after wall yugi pulled his phone out and said "i'll call the girls and her mom".**

**i guess i'll get the baka" Jimmy sigh and faded out**

**Jill and rachel appared and they look pised when they look at joey**

**Joey asks"wat?"**

**JIll and Rachel glowed there hands blue as Jimmy and Yuugi used there charm to talk to the lady who Joey was sent threw her wall. "Jo they warn you and why don't you ever learn to stay away from demands like loard Hiei" Jill commened to him.**

**"Keiko" i said as Jimmy and yugi walk back to us.**

**"ya?" she said and look at her watch "oh shit Jill rachel were going to be late and my uncle going to be pissed.**

**"what time is it?" they ask her.**

**"ten after five" she said as she made a dash before i grab her arm.**

**"i need to talk to you" i said as i tighten my grip on her.**

**"yo let go of her you jerk!" Joey called at me.**

**Jill slap him and started to lecture him. Keiko sigh and pulled her phone out and started to call her uncle.**

**when she ended she turn to me and said "look lets walk and talk."**

**end of chapter one i hope you like it and i'll like to thank my friend ****Hillary Blumenfeld for the help so far. please review and comment plez and thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it own by funimation and yoshihro Togashi  
>Pairing:HieiXkeiko<br>rated: M for some lemen and for lanuge 

**Chapter2: the talk**

**Keiko and me were walking to where she work. "So spill what you have to say or fade out of here and leave me alone" keiko said.**

**I look at her and i relaize why i wanted her to be my wife. it because she the only one who would stood up to me even thou I'm now a fire**

**demon loard(A/N: i know he not and but this is why is called fanfiction and oc and they really don't say much about his father). **

**"I'm geting lonely and i want a wife she haves to be decent enough to be it" i said and she to me and i look at her honey-brown eyes.**

**" so are you trying to tell me that you want Jill or Rachel to be your wife?" she said as she stop and face me.**

**I feel my mouth twich upward into a smile and i closed my eyes and said "no I don't want to get in Jimmy and yugi's way. I want you as my wife"**

**I hear laughing and I open my eyes to excpet Joey but i see Keiko laughing "what makes you think i'll married you?"**

**"because it will be a arrange to be I'm sure I can get by the time you get off work" i said brace myself for joey. Kurama pop up and grab his arm and said "don't"**

**"you see keiko him being a loard and everything if he wants a wife from this world he can easly get one and some reason he pick you out of all the demon women. plus if i remeber right snice your partens death you don't have a choise" Jill and rachel said dimmly as we reach the dinner.**

**"it not that bad keiko" yugi said as he went to hug my fiancee and i felt a little jeloaus of him.**

**"hm. you know i'm not staying in a tree" she said and push yugi off of her.**

**I smrik as Jimmy sigh and step infront of us "i wouldn't expect you too i have a house here if i wanted to stay in the human world"**

**"wait i'm a senior and we got three weeks left!" keiko said as she grab my arm.**

**"i know that and i hope you finsh soon beause you'll be busy" **

**"hiei watch it you know how **_**they**_** get" yugi jab his thumb at Jill and rachel.**

**"trust me i wouldn't hurt my wife only people who hurt her" i said.**

**"ahhhh"**

**"keiko Jill Rachel and Jimmy get your asses in here now!" keiko's uncle.**

**"keiko-" i grab her hand and slip the ring on her finguer thanks to my sister yukina. "-Kurama will come and get you after work and bring you to the house"**

**I watch her walk in and see all the male custmers watch her as she walk in.**

**"don't wory me and yugi are working tonight we'll watch over her" Jimmy said as yugi smrik.**

**"oh better keep your gard up"**

**thanks please review and comment **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it own by funimation and yoshihro Togashi**

**Pairing:HieiXkeiko**

**rated: M for some lemen and for lanuge**

**chapter3: the frist night**

**(keiko pov)**

**It was closing night and i was tried from keeping Jimmy and yugi from hurting the male custmers and my mind was spinding from what happen. Anzu was washing the dishes when she scream at me "Keiko when did you get a ring like that?"**

**I was zone out when i didn't notice yugi standing in front of me " you ok keiko?" yuugi said waving his hand in my face. **

**"yeaa I'm good" I said back **

**yugi gave me the don't-lie-to-me- look and i sigh and said "just thinking of how to hide my ring at school". **

**"that it?" yugi said.**

**ya why wouldn't it be yug?" i ask him**

**"ok,well if anythings goin on let me know"**

**Jill pops up herself on the counter and said "so who taking you to the mansion?**

**very sarcastically i say"a person"**

**Jill turn her eyes to there demon red and blue eyes and said "who and don't lie to me i need to know so you know who knows your safe"**

**"dont worry all u need to know is its a person with hair,eyes,nd breathes"**

**"very fun keiko" Jill laugh out**

**"arent i" i agree jokingly**

**"an old team mate of yuske" Jimmy said as an old business man was sarting at me and Jill**

**"why? thats creepy"**

**"true but i guess i have to get use to people staring at me beacuse of who i married"**

**"yea,thats true. but it doesnt mean u cant hav funn"**

**my sweat droup and i said "ya and hiei would have a fit"**

**"who gives a damn"**

**"remember the last guy who hit on his sister?" Jimmy ask her**

**"dont remind me,scary shit"**

**"oh the great Jill valitine is scared of the fire loard"**

**"new news"**

**we start to laugh and joey said "um keiko when did he slip the ring on?" **

**"whens it ur buissness is more like it" **

**"good point jo" i said as jill made a face of a child in trouble by there partent. I flash back to the when he grab my hand. "that little fucker is slick he slip it on my hand when he grab my hand" **

**"i think its kinda sweet" **

**"eww rach really?" i ask her as she jump down down.**

**"well duh keiko. you hiei can't express how he feels." **

**"take a joke lately"**

**"what ever i better get up stairs and get my things for the last time" I sigh and jump down and walk up the staris"**

**"I'm going to miss you" i said to the hous as i put my last thing away i needed. I sense some one in the house and i couldn't tell if they were foe or friend. I pull on the bracelet and a dager out I brace myself I flung myself at the person. He stop me with his rose.**

**"is that how you saw hello keiko?" Kurama said as went for my bags.**

**"wait you don't have too" i said as i went to grab one. **

**"it ok keiko" he said as he lead me to the car and I slid in and put my i-poid on and it turn on to "bad boy" by cascada i feel a sleep.**

_**I was running threw a froest in the rain and I have an army of demonds after me. I saw these guys dress in all black and i couldn't make out if there human or demon. I saw there red eyes just like hiei and there were following me and I couldn't shake them and A dark shadow was next to me and I see blod fall down his ruby eyes.**_

_**"Who are you?" i yelled threw the rain the guy turn to me and said "keiko I- I'm so sorry" A swoard went threw his chest and he fell to his kness and clasp. **_

_**"told you keiko we will be togeather" the monster told me as he went to stab me **_

_**"no!" I scream**_

**"kekio kekio wake up" I was shoking up by Kurama. I was out of breath and i was shaking i felt sweat droup down my body. **

**"you ok?" kurama ask me as he help me out of the car.**

**"ya just a werid dream" i said nervously as i get out and start to walk to the house. the house was an old japanse style mansion. I make it to the porch as i was Jump by two guys.**

**i remember what Jimmy and yugi tought me use there speed aginst them and brought them both down as they went for me. I heard groans and i look down and i see it Jimmy and Yugi on the floor.**

**"oh sorry guys" i said as i went to help them.**

**"it ok i forgot to not to suprise you like that" they said togeather.**

**the madien open the door and said "oh it a human girl. hm human girl let the demon women know that her husband to be is waiting for her."**

**"um this human girl is hiei wife and i think you should show some repect for her" yugi said.**

**I felt a pair of eyes on me and i froze in place cuseing Jimmy, yugi, and kurama to look at me and ask me if i was ok. I didn't want to answer them so i ran in the house hoping to get by hiei snice i couldn't sense him I made it into the hall which lead into the rooms and crash into someone and land on top of them.**

**"god keiko wait for the honeymoon" I hear Jill call when she jumps down and help me off.**

**"what do you-" I look down and I see Hiei on the floor "sorry Hiei didn't see you there" **

**"trust me i can wait i don't know about keiko-" he said as he got up "Jill please show her our room"**

**We walk up the stairs and I stop "Oh wait Jill" i said as i turn to face Hiei "Turst me i'm so good that you wish we fuck the frist night i was here" **

**"Keiko!" Jill scream as i walk up the stairs and i heard Jill say sorry.**

**"you know if he finds out who you lost it to he going to be piss" **

**"Good maybe he wouldn't want me to be his wife" I said and i felt my heart brake alittle.**

**"you had the dream aging keiko" Jill sated as we reach the room.**

**I didn't face her and said "no and lets droup it Jill" **

**"what ever keiko your going to have to tell Hi-" **

**"tell me what?" Hiei said as walk into the room.**

**"uh..." me and Jill said **

**"keiko what dream?" he ask**

**"who said dream?-" turn to Jill "-did you haha" **

**"hahaha no look like you two need some alone time bye" Jill ran out of the room.**

**"Jill wait!" I called**

**"don't want to be in the same room with your husband?"**

**"your my fiance not my husband yet i may not have a choise to be your wife but i have my own free will" i stated coldly.**

**"Your woundering why i pick you to be my wife. after all i can pick any demon women from the under world"**

**"No" i lied not only to him but my self.**

**"I watch you stand up to yourself and knock yuske around abit plus this afternoon when you took on thouse guys"**

**(Hiei)**

**I watch keiko go into the bathroom and come out in a night gown. "well i'm going to bed night ho- i mean hiei" she called as she went into the bed. **

**"you going to bed?" i heard her ask me.**

**"not yet i got something to do" **

**I walk out and i see Jill waiting for me**

**"yes my lord?" jill ask**

**"what do you know about 'the dream'?" i ask hoping to get an answer.**

**she smriks and said "trust me you'll know by tonight Jill fades out.**

**I walk back in and see keiko a sleep not wanting to wake her up i slowly get into bed after removing my shirt.**

**I close eyes and the next five mintus keiko is triswsting, turing, crying, screaming in pain "Leave me alone! some one help us! Please don't leave me!"**

**she shoot up and panting hold her chest i see she haves tears running down her face. "Please don't die"**

**"who?" i ask **

**Keiko turn to me and i see tears forming i was about to get Jill or Rachel when Keiko hug me tight crying into my chest. i wrap my arms around her held her until she was done crying just like the rain she wouldn't stop for a while.**

**Keiko stop and look at me and said darkly "sorry hiei i didn't mean to be so human on you" her long dark brown hair made a curtin for her face. I brush some back to see my fiancee's face "it ok your only human and that why i love you"**

**"huh?" she ask confused as turn to me**

**"ya i actually had a crush on you the frist time i saw you but i heard you were yuske girlfriend werid i guess it a one sided marrige"**

**"how so?"**

**"beacuse you probably don't feel the same about me" he said a little bitter.**

**"I do Hiei i miss you while i was at work and i will probably miss you when i go to school so then it equal marrige" keiko said **

**She lean up and brush her lips aginst mine and i felt myself kissing her back. I lay her down. we start to make out when Jimmy busted threw the door.**

**"Hiei is Keiko ok?" Jimmy ask **

**"yes but you won't"**

**Keiko kiss me before i went to kill jimmy she pull away "I got school sorry hon" she kiss me once more and rest her head aginst my chest and went to sleep.**

**how was that? god don't you hate when Jimmy broke the moment. there a lemon coming up soon please review and comment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it own by funimation and yoshihro Togashi**

**Pairing:HieiXkeiko**

**rated: M for some lemen and for lanuge**

**Chapter 4: the attack on us**

**Kekio POV**

**I wake up trying not to distrube ** **Hiei i go to the bath room and take a shower. I come out to get my school unforim and I notice Hiei not there. I brush the tought to call for him. goes back to the bathroom and felt a pair of evil eyes on me. I tun around and heikos staring blankly at me I scream at him and throw a towel at him "Hiei!". He jest starts cracking up "what?" I yell at him and I look down and I notice that I'm still notice I'm in my bra and underwear. "God I'm marring a prev!"**

**Hiei bust out laughing and i felt like hitting him in face. "hey your the one standing in ure bra and underwear screaming at me" Heie smrik. thats your laughing? I ask**

**"ya"**

**"get out so I can change please and get to school so I can talk to my princple to take my final exam earily"**

**"fine but can I stay" Hiei **

**"Um hell fuck no! and whats gives u the right?" I yelled**

**"I'm your husband do I need a better reason" **

**"Were not married yet! and thats not a good reason!"**

**"Oi Keiko keep it down I'm still trying to wake up" Jill called out**

**" yes it is and that only means im your fiance i have a rite"**

**I growel and I felt ice go threw me "so who did you lose it from?"**

**Hiei said.**

**"That not your conern" I said**

**"Like hell it not" He yelled**

**"when we're married, I'll answer till then its not ur buissness" i say**

**"I wouldn't advie that" Hiei said as i was about to knock Hiei out of the bathroom**

**"and why not"**

**"don't and thats a final waring" he said as he kick the door closed**

**"or else what"**

**"trust me you don't want to know"**

**"dont threaten me if you dont plan on finishinng the threat"**

**I sigh and said "turn around alest"**

**"Fine" he said and turn around **

**I quickly got dress and said "you can turn around now?"**

**Hiei turn to me and "hm just like the frist time i meet you" **

**"fuck you"**

**"sorry you'll have to wait" he said **

"pig" I said

I sigh and I see Hiei haves a werid look on his face

"what?" I ask him

Hiei blush and grunt

"what?"I asked him again

"nothing women"

My eyes turn bright red and the last thing I remember was yelling at Hiei. I blink and I see Hiei on the floor just as he was in the dream I felt tears run down my face as I ran out of room and down staris. He ran after me Jimmy hit Hiei in the gut as I reach the kiction he grabs my arm to get my attention I try to brake free but he grabs me to him.I shake nd try 2 break through

He tightings his grip on me and hold me there. I got mad and get my arm free and glow my hand make a seal mark come out and Iplace it on his chest " spirt seal" I yell as he stood in place.I made a run for it and I get to the kiction and kurama smrik and i see Hiei there and he look piss and amuse. I give him a blank look as I back up and brush into Kurama "damn".

"that what you get" I said

"you know I don't like when people who i care for hurt me like i'm an dumb anmial" Hiei said coldly.

"well you are" I said

"no thats your friend Joey"

I smrik and turn to leave "excuse me Kurama-" I push him away and said over my shoulder "I lost it to my dumb friend joey and he was good" "bye" and I storm off.

"0_0'" Jimmy said

(hiei Pov)  
>JImmy walk up to me and said "clam down you brought that on yourself"<p>

"no I didn't now go away"

"no. Yes you did my lord trust me some one will find away for her not to be your wife

"And I'll be happy when you do" I said

"No. trust me you'll miss her and fight to keep her as your wife"

"Ya right you know nothing about me"

Jimmy rolls his eyes and smrik "so why are you mad she lost it to Joey?"

"beacuse I can be"

"beacuse you love her and your mad that idoit was the one she lost it to"

"talk all you want" I said

"what ever baka I'm going to school. clam down ok or I'll make sure Jill will take Keiko away from you"

"dont do anything you'll regret"

"you don't scare me" Jimmy called and called out "yo keiko, Yugi, Jill, and Rachel were leaving!"

"don't say that" I said to Jimmy

"clam down were going to school-" "wait don't you have that meating with the councle?"

"maybe. why Jimmy?"

"ugh my loard you forgot?"

"no I didn't"

"do you want Jill, rachel, yugi, and I there with you?"

"maybe maybe not" i said knowing only Jimmy would see threw my half lie

"fine maybe I'll flirt with Keiko" Jimmy tease me

"You touch her I'll send your body back to hell"

"jealousy is an ugly color Hiei" Kurama said as he went out of the kicten

"shut the fuck up"

(keiko)

I was walking to school piss as hell when I saw Joey and Atemu at the cross ways

"hm congrats of being the fire demon wife" Atemu said before I threw my school bag at him.

"Ya don't miss with her Atemu" Rachel said as she went ahead of us.

"Ya she and husband to be had a fight and I think Jo should lie low for a while" Jill said as she duck from Yugi.

"Jill stop saying things before Keiko hits you" Yugi called as he wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"Keiko I dought you care but Hiei wont be home until like six" Jimmy said

"ugh why?" I ask

"he haves an meeting with the councle"

We reach the school and this strong cold wind blew by us and I see Jill smileing at me "huh-" I look down and I see this heart and fire pendt on me I pick it up and I see _'sorry keiko about this moring' _I couldn't help but smiled.

"all right yug off" I said as tuck my neckless in my shirt.

"awww" Yugi joked as we walk in and I made a dash to the main offiece

"can I see Mr. Zane please?" I ask alex

"oh yes can may I ask why?" alex ask me

I brush my long brown hair out of my face and my ring shine in the moring sun

"when did you get the ring?" alex ask me

"she got it from-" atemu said before I elbowed him in the gut

"from my mom I was cleaing my house and I found it "

"ok you guyz glad this is your last week" she ask

"wait I thought we had three weeks left"

"oh no sisly thats if you don't have an enough credits to pass"

"I want to ask mr Zane if I can take my exam eairly beacuse my aunt and uncle in american are gettting married and Jill, Rachel, and me are my anuts bride maides"

"ok I'll let him know your here"

"Mr zane there an Keiko Yukimura here to see you"

"Ok send her in"

I walk in and I see our princple sitting there sad and I sat down. look up and said "sorry ms. Yukimura"

"it ok sir"

"so how is trianing?"

"I'm done sir and I made top dog"

"Oh so your on Jill's team?" he ask me

"Yep and I'm happy"

He looks down and see the ring and ask "so the rumber I heard is true then?"

"What rumber"

"Hiei ask an human to be his wife"

I flet my lips twrist up into a smile and I said "then yes I'm going to be Hiei's wife"

"so whats your question Keiko?"

"can I take my exam earily?"

"sure but why?"

"beacuse Hiei want to get married before some demons knows he haves a wife"

"ok Keiko"

(A/n: ya ik I'm going skip the school day beacuse i can't do school) We were walking home as Joey and Atemu got in a little fight. We get to the cross roods and Jill was fuming about what Koenma had order her to do until Hiei and I get married. We see a car but didn't think of anything of it. "Man the fucking baby got me baby sitting Keiko!"

"I'm sorry you know I told him that I don't need to be watch!" I called out to her as she was about to cross when this car speed and I sense that person who was driving was was being control by some one evil. "Jill watch out"I yelled as I tackiled her out of the way and the car hit my legs and I laid there as the car went by us.

"Shit" Atemu called and turn his eyes red.

Rachel and Yugi ran over to us as Jimmy called some one "Kurama get here fast and don't let Hiei know"

I got up and I wodlied over to Jill i see wide eye and not moving "what wrong with you" I see A guy with red hair and green eyes. "Great Kurama here" Yugi grab my arm and sat me down on the sidewalk. Jill walk over to us and she explained to Kurama what happen as Atemu glowed his hand and work to heal my legs. "Damnit Keiko Hiei going to have a fit when he finds out" Kurama hissed as he went to pick me up brush him away. "Why I only push Jill out of the way and I only got bruise on my legs I can say I got in a fight at school"

"but Keiko" Kurama said as I went to start walking to the trian sation I take to get home.

I get to the sation and I notice Jimmy, Yugi, and Atemu where at my side and they look like they wanted blood. "What guys". I felt my heart get perice with cold ice and froze in place Jimmy went infront of me a guy dress in all balck went to attack him Jimmy brace his self and went for the guy and he grab the guy by the throat and snap his neck and said "don't you dear go toward Keiko, Jill, And Rachel" as he threw him into the wall.

We get home I take another shower and put my wet hair into a messy poneytail. I put my black and red bodty shorts on and a over size shirt over it I was listion to my music as I went down the stairs to help Joey with his math homework. "Oi Keiko you got something under that?" Jimmy called out.

"Yes father" I said as I sat down and try to cross my legs "fuck" I mutter. I look over and I see Joey doing his homework. I started to study for my exam this coming up firday but I couldn't study I keep thinking of what I'm going to say to Hiei When he comes home in the next twenty mintus. "Um Keiko can you please help me with this problem?" Joey said as he nudge me softy. I look at his note book and I saw all of the other question and he got them right!

"Are you sure you need my help Jo you got the other right?" I said as I slowy got up and fell back down and brought Kurama with me. "Keiko!" I heard Joey call to me I shakly got up and sat down next to Joey "stupid Jo allways open his mouth when he not need" but I brush the though a side and go into the back yard (wodles out there).

unfrtunatly joey follows me but Jimmy grabd him and said "don't just leave her" Atemu follows me and sits on a branch a above me. "Hiei going be piss when his wife-" "when my my wife what?" i tell atemu " i want to be left alone" I make a run for the room. but Hieie was sanding there and his red eyes were angry "What happen to my wife?" he yelled. "She gone get used to it" I yelled back as tears fall down and I try to make a dash for the room but a strong pair of arms wrap around me I try to brake free and yell "I'm not in the mood for games" his grasp trighitng on me "Keiko please tell me what happen to your legs" "why don't you ask your fucking gards they'll tell you" I said bitter.

He got pissed grabbed both my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes nd said" ur my wife to be how about being a bit nicer and caring to me" "Make me" I said as I felt the pain in my legs go widle.

"Hiei stop" Atemu said He stop and looks at me I know I could barly stand he gives me a digusted look and continues walking off. I heard thunder and I scream threw the following rain "I got hit by a car beacuse I was trying to save Jill!" I clasp and started to cry hoping he was gone. he hears me thankfully ndruns up nd hugs me nd says im soo sorry Kekio" I hug him tight never want to let go of him "Um lets get of of the rain" atemu said.I froze in his arms and I started to shake in arms. I felt a pair of evil eyes on me and I couldn't move. Hiei grasp trightin on me and said "don't worry I'll protect you" "it _him_ isn't Keiko the one who ruinng our realtionship" Atemu said bitter

"I can't say" I push them away and Slowly got up and tried to walk to the dinnin room. Hiei swip me off my feet and carried me in the house. I barried my head in his neck. "Keiko!" jill called as we walk in. I didn't want it to end he carried me to our room and set me on the bed. I could hear Joey fuming about how I shouldn't be left alone in a room with Hiei. "What Hiei I'm sorry but I got to-" Hiei kis me to stop me from talking. it was such a sweet kiss i wish it went it went on for ever. "Hiei we need to talk" said as Kurama as he walk into the room. "We can talk later" I heard Kurama sigh and Hiei was lifted off of me "now Hiei!". I walk down the stairs and start to study I didn't notice that the time went by. I started to pick up book but they bored me and I started to look out the large window and I see the rain still poring. I listen to it like music to my ear then Hiei coem down. I sigh and I look at the frost and I see a person with red eyes standing there I got scared and fell back and got cought by a pair of strong arms. i get a bit scared and turn around ready to yell for help. Keiko?" Hiei said as he cought me I was frozing in place and all i could do was point to the froest. Jimmy and Atemu went out side and check if there any one there. I felt werid like I know that person. scared not knowing what he wante dor was planning w do but was happy he was gone. But i wanted to know if he excape knowing Hiei he wont let me go to see Koenm alest alone.

i need a plan to see my boss but how can i escape from hiei i heard that Hiei use have a few demon girl stay with him for pleasure so I'll have to pleasure him tonight to make him fall in a deep sleep. Jill look at me and said "he could go all night" mmm i know i can but I hope he dosn't sense the plan. If i have to I'll have to to do that for a least a couple days so he dosn't notice. But i got school I sigh and thought "this be harder then I thought" I look at my legs and smiled I was hit by a car Jill smrik and pick up the phone "Hi this is Jill I wanted to let the school Know me and Keiko won't be comming to school tomroow beacuse we got hit by a car and we need to go to the doctor".

"ok thank you bye" Jill said as the plan was set and ready to go "Jill why did you call the school" Hiei said as he sit me on his lap. "Cuze me and Keiko need to recover and so you can have alone time with Kieko" He blush and look away "I wink and gave her a thumb up . Hmm so when are you taking your exam?" Hiei ask me i sigh and said "this firday"

"good luck" he said

I said "ya" as Jill walk away and waited outside "oh no you don't " Hiei said as I went to get up and Join Jill. Hiei try to keep me in my seat as I try to pull away before so I deiced to put my in my plan in earily I turn into him and kiss him on the lip wraping my arms around his neck and sit on his lap. we fool around alot nd i get him on his back Pinn his arms above his head as we countied to make out we make out evn more i take his shirt off as fast as i can. but he stops me "Kieko your still wounded" "Ya but that dosn't mean I don't wanna have fun with you".

"Fine but if you want to then fine let me know if I hurt you"

"let see what you got"

Bite Hiei neck qently earing a little moan out of the fire demon lard. "Damn you women" i do it aging and move my hand down his nice abs. I was about to get his spants off when Atemu walk in and said "get a room". I got up and started to walk away knowing Hiei would follow me. Kissing him roughly as he we lay in bed and he on top of me we get rougher every miunute .He take my shirt off and I went to flip us but he held me i took off the remians of his clothes I finally get us turned ovr im under him and evrythings all good we decide 2 do a bit more though I felt his hand move up I shreiked up a bit but had an idea pop into my head so i moved my hand down. I move my hand over his abs aging and goes down towrd his pants i grab at the same time he does we start getting a little "rough".

we went at it like cats nd was grab he got harder nd harder evry minute it wass funn but tiring"he grabs me and stroke my breast under the shirt I moan aginst his mouth andmove my hand down and get under his pants and stroke him.I rip his pants off and starts to kiss him down wen i get down i see his xcitment nd start by getting it in my mouth take him my mouth and starts to go rough and slow to tease him. keep going until he begs me to stop i get harder and harder fater and faster deeper and deeper and add a bit more tounge.I keep going heard him moaning my name Hiei pulled me up and pined me to the bed Hiei kiss me roughly and rips my shorts off with my underwear. I flip him over kiss him and say "my rewards been given but i want you to enjoy this" and tease him down there a bit. he flips me aging and said "No hon your going to enjoy this" he said.

I flip him over and said "then let this be my reward" he flips me once more and pins me to the bed and I felt some thing on my wrist. i was curious so i looked and i saw this orange cuff on my wrist "cheap shop" I mutterd. he kiss me as he moved his hand down puts two fingers in it i shake a bit. bite back moan he smriks and bite my neck hard earing a gasp I moan out and I felt him go faster and rougher. I moan and moan nd yell out just like that harder harder he gets so fast i cant help myself i moan like theres no tommorrow. i felt him go in me hurt a bit but he made up for it when he kiss my neck in a spot i never knew i had he plung into me and start to ride me i took a big hold on the sheets and moan for mored my cuff come off and I claw his back as I moan his name loaud not caring of Joey and them know. as he gets harder the more i claw at his back he leves bite marks down my neck. marking what his. i moan nd moan not sure if i can hold it 4 much longerI reach my climax the same time as he did. I hold him there allmost forgetting my plan. "don't" he pants I got scared thinking he knows of my plans i say "srry honey bun but i gotta enjoy" to throw him off.

"true but you need to relax"

"how can i,we were on fire"

"no we got all day 2mroow

"i cant wait until tomorrw, i want to rite now"

"no" he said as he brought the covers closed to me

"yess" i said removing the covers then I quickly remember the plan and said "fine Hiei".

I lay my head on his shoulder faking to be a sleep and I wake up a little later and I notice he was sleep. I quicky slip away from him sigh as i walk in to the closet and got my a black strapless tang top that stop above my bell button and low rider black pants. After I get change I creep out slow get my heals and walk outside i put my hells on and I heard Hiei stirr. I jump on the ralin and do a backflip off I land and I hear someone behind me

"Hmm hurt huh keiko?" I froze and slowy turn around and I see Jimmy, yugi, Atemu, and Jill standing there. "woo I thought you were Hiei"

"Yes how did you get away from him?" i heard a sweet voice that made Jill and me blush "um i slept with him" i said as i start to walk away

"sure and Atemu in love with Jimmy" Kurama said

Jill gasp and walk up to me and pulled my hair back as the moon shine "She have bite marks on her neck.. Just like thouse girl Hiei had over"

"well I'll be damn she did" he said as we started to walk.

I hope you guyz like the lemon and nd this chapter please review

..


End file.
